Clothes Thief
by Rhizer
Summary: One-shot. A conversation about stealing clothes leads to something more serious.


**Based on the prompt: Beca - "You are so cute when you steal my clothes."**

* * *

Beca is laying in bed watching Chloe, clad only in her underwear, rummaging through her drawers for something to wear.

"I wouldn't have to keep stealing your clothes if you'd stop destroying mine every time I come over." Chloe looks over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow pointedly at Beca.

Beca bites her lip trying to contain her smirk. Rolling her eyes at the almost proud look on her girlfriend's face Chloe turns back to the draws, pulling out one of Beca's checked shirts.

"At the rate you're going I'm going to run out of clothes." She says as she slips the shirt on.

"Guess it's a good thing you're so comfortable being naked then." Beca teases.

Chloe hums her agreement.

"Maybe I'll finally get that pay rise, god knows my boss already leers at my ass something fierce, maybe if I flash a little skin he'll start feeling generous." She smirks as she saunters over to the bed.

Beca's eyes narrow dangerously.

"You are not going out in public naked."

"Well maybe if you stop insisting on literally tearing my clothes off I won't have to resort to that."

Beca glances at the shredded pile of fabric that used to be Chloe dress laying uselessly on the floor. She cringes a little.

"I'll buy you a new one?" She bargains.

Maybe she had gone a bit overboard last night but in all fairness anyone in her position would have done the same with Chloe looking like _that_.

Giggling Chloe crawls up the bed until she's hovering directly over Beca.

"You'd better." Chloe mumbles before diving down to capture her lips. Pulling back she looks at Beca sternly.

"And you'll be coming shopping with me to find a new one."

Groaning Beca lets her head fall back into the pillow.

"No whining. You ripped it, now you have to help me replace it."

Beca frowns prompting Chloe to kiss her again.

"If you're good I'll let you help me test the new dress for accessibility in the change-rooms." Chloe murmurs against her lips.

"Totally worth the punishment." Beca grins.

"Glad you think so." Chloe rolls her eyes grinning back at her, leaning in as Beca pulls her down for another kiss.

"You know I wouldn't always have to steal your clothes if you let me keep more than my toothbrush here…" Chloe says, busying herself with tangling their fingers together.

"Maybe I could clear out a draw for you at my place and you could do the same for me?" She suggests carefully watching for any sign of Beca about to run.

"Oh..I umm..I don't think I really need a draw Chlo.." Beca stutters nervously.

Chloe flushes red in embarrassment, realizing it was a mistake to push Beca.

"Right. Sorry I..I just..sorry." She mutters rolling off her girlfriend, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Closing her eyes she tries to breathe through the hurt she's feeling. She honestly thought after a year together Beca would be ready to take a step forward in their relationship, god knows Chloe was ready even if the step was something as small as a draw at each others place.

"I'm gonna go." Chloe whispers.

"Wait Chlo" Before she can get up Beca is behind her, legs either side of her hips, arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her from leaving.

"That's not what I meant." Beca mumbles into her shoulder.

"It's just…you live with Aubrey and I dunno if.."

"I thought you two were past all that Beca." Chloe huffs.

"I am, we are..but just because we get along now doesn't mean I could stand living with her."

"I'm not asking you to move in with me Beca!" Chloe snaps frustrated.

"I know, I know you're not..I was just thinking that I wouldn't need a draw at your place if instead you, y'know had your things here.."

Chloe turns her head to look at Beca in confusion as she stumbles over her words.

"Beca?" Chloe questions.

Rolling her eyes at herself Beca tries again.

"I just thought that maybe instead of a drawer if you want I could clear out some room in my wardrobe for you, I mean you can still have the drawer too if you want it or whatever…"

"Beca Mitchell are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Kinda?" She looks up at her nervously.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it." Chloe laughs. Rolling her eyes and chuckling along with her girlfriend Beca hums her agreement.

"So?" Beca asks.

"So what?" Chloe teases.

"Chloe."

"Beca."

Playfully glaring at her girlfriend Beca concedes defeat.

"Chloe Beale will you move in with me?"

"Hmm" Chloe pretends to think it over causing Beca glare again. Turning in her arms Chloe grins and wraps her arms around Beca's neck.

"I'd love to move in with you."

"Cool." Beca grins back leaning in to press their lips together. Giggling Chloe meets her halfway.

Pulling back after a few minutes Chloe mumbles. "This doesn't mean you're getting out of replacing my dress."


End file.
